Famitsu 2004 video game sales
Famitsu 2002 video game sales (source) 1 PS2 Dragon Quest VIII: Sora to Umi to Daichi to Norowareshi Himegimi 3,327,167 Square Enix 2 GBA Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen 2,392,005 Pokemon 3 PS2 Dragon Quest V: Tenkuu no Hanayome 1,611,974 Square Enix 4 GBA Pokemon Emerald 1,375,233 Pokemon 5 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 8 1,042,234 Konami 6 PS2 Sengoku Musou 1,024,253 Koei 7 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou: Hokuto no Ken 916,765 Sammy 8 PS2 Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 694,307 Konami 9 PS2 Derby Stallion 04 600,970 Enterbrain 10 GBA Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 576,706 Nintendo 11 PS2 Onimusha 3 569,275 Capcom 12 GBA Hoshi no Kirby: Kagami no Daimeikyuu 567,013 Nintendo 13 PS2 World Soccer Winning Eleven 7 International 527,375 Konami 14 PS2 Super Robot Taisen MX 520,701 Banpresto 15 PS2 Dragon Ball Z 2 507,245 Bandai 16 GC Pikmin 2 469,063 Nintendo 17 PS2 Tales of Rebirth 443,942 Namco 18 PS2 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 410,165 Capcom 19 PS2 SD Gundam G Generation Seed 406,618 Bandai 20 GC Paper Mario RPG 395,171 Nintendo 21 GBA Rockman EXE 4 Tournament: Blue Moon/Red Sun 393,014 928,850 Capcom 22 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 11 392,483 Konami 23 PS2 Tales of Symphonia 388,770 Namco 24 PS2 Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 381,277 Bandai 25 GC Mario Party 6 373,450 Nintendo 26 DS Super Mario 64 DS 366,603 Nintendo 27 GBA Mawaru Made in Wario 359,098 Nintendo 28 PS2 Sengoku Musou: Mushouden 355,376 Koei 29 DS Sawaru Made in Wario 350,311 Nintendo 30 GBA Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2 343,170 Nintendo 31 PS2 J-League Pro Soccer Club o Tsukurou! '04 342,184 Sega 32 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 3 Empires 316,763 Koei 33 GC Mario Tennis GC 313,096 Nintendo 34 PS2 Genso Suikoden IV 300,437 Konami 35 GBA Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 288,901 Square Enix 36 PS2 Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission 288,574 Square Enix 37 PS2 Monster Hunter 288,559 Capcom 38 GBA Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire 287,026 5,189,246 Pokemon 39 PS2 Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War 285,127 Namco 40 PS2 Daito Giken Koushiki Pachi-Slot Simulator Yoshimune 269,276 Daito Giken 41 GBA Final Fantasy I+II Advance 269,174 Square Enix 42 PS2 Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Z Gundam 268,161 Bandai 43 GC Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! 3 265,739 Tomy 44 PS2 Gran Turismo 4: Prologue Edition 256,511 747,692 SCE 45 PS2 Xenosaga Episode II 256,412 Namco 46 PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu USA 243,459 Hudson 47 PS2 Fuuun Shinsengumi 243,210 Genki 48 GBA Fire Emblem: Seima no Kouseki 233,280 Nintendo 49 GC Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 231,222 799,071 Nintendo 50 GBA Famicom Mini: Zelda no Densetsu 1 217,636 Nintendo 51 PS2 Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed: Owaranai Asu E 216,643 Bandai 52 GC Mario Party 5 216,409 697,462 Nintendo 53 GBA Densetsu no Stafy 3 212,946 Nintendo 54 PS2 Hajime no Ippo 2: Victorious Road 208,304 ESP 55 PS2 Minna no Golf 4 207,827 1,083,079 SCE 56 GBA Rockman EXE 5: Team of Blues 204,531 Capcom 57 PS2 Ratchet & Clank 3 198,713 SCE 58 GBA Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu 2 196,891 Tomy 59 GC Donkey Konga 188,696 427,096 Nintendo 60 GBA Famicom Mini: Ice Climber 187,316 Nintendo 61 GBA Zelda no Densetsu: Fushigi no Boushi 186,562 Nintendo 62 PS2 Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special 185,809 Square Enix 63 GBA Famicom Mini: Ganbare Goemon! Karakuri Douchuu 184,208 Nintendo 64 GBA Mario vs. Donkey Kong 177,657 Nintendo 65 DS Pokemon Dash 176,999 Pokemon 66 PS2 Puyo Puyo Fever 176,793 Sega 67 PS2 Magna Carta 174,535 Banpresto 68 GC Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen! 2 173,287 396,608 Tomy 69 PS2 BioHazard Outbreak File 2 172,581 Capcom 70 GC Pokemon Colosseum 170,503 656,189 Pokemon 71 GBA Mario & Luigi RPG 163,971 438,781 Nintendo 72 GBA Gyakuten Saiban 3 161,893 Capcom 73 GBA Famicom Mini: Donkey Kong 161,811 Nintendo 74 PS2 EyeToy: Play 161,409 SCE 75 GBA Dragon Ball Z: Bukuu Tougeki 160,176 Banpresto 76 PS2 Kinnikuman Generations 158,804 Bandai 77 PS2 Katamari Damacy 155,869 Namco 78 GBA Super Mario Advance 4 155,343 612,438 Nintendo 79 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Atsumare! Matsuri Da!! Yondaime 154,356 Namco 80 GBA Yoshi no Banyuu Inryoku 153,460 Nintendo 81 PS2 Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 153,421 Atlus 82 GBA Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi no Yobu Cinema-Land no Daibouken! 152,680 Banpresto 83 PS2 Pachi-Slot Toukon Denshou 149,333 Success 84 PS2 Phantom Brave 148,295 Nippon Ichi Software 85 PS2 Star Ocean 3: Till the End of Time Director's Cut 146,859 Square Enix 86 GC Custom Robo: Battle Revolution 144,049 Nintendo 87 GC Wario World 142,618 Nintendo 88 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Appare Sandaime 141,075 578,993 Namco 89 PS2 Tenchu Kurenai 141,029 From Software 90 GBA Famicom Mini: Link no Bouken 139,800 Nintendo 91 GBA Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Meisou no Rinbukyoku 135,637 Bandai 92 PS2 Kotoba no Puzzle: Mojipittan (PlayStation 2 the Best) 134,248 Namco 93 PS2 Armored Core: Nexus 132,656 From Software 94 PS2 Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Tobenai Tenshi 131,289 252,651 Square Enix 95 PSP Minna no Golf Portable 130,988 SCE 96 GBA Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi 130,871 Tomy 97 PS2 Hagane no Renkinjutsushi 2: Akaki Elixir no Akuma 130,373 Square Enix 98 PS2 Final Fantasy XI: Promathia no Jubaku 129,716 Square Enix 99 GBA Power Pro Kun Pocket 6 128,748 265,183 Konami 100 GC Zelda no Densetsu: 4tsu no Tsurugi+ 127,399 Nintendo 101 PS2 Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 11: Hokuto no Ken 126,173 3D Ages 102 GBA Famicom Mini: Dr. Mario 125,108 Nintendo 103 GBA Famicom Mini: Xevious 123,998 Nintendo 104 PS2 Gacha Mecha Stadium Saru Battle 122,963 SCE 105 GBA Power Pro Kun Pocket 1+2 122,287 Konami 106 GBA RockMan Zero 3 121,847 Capcom 107 GC Donkey Kong Jungle Beat 121,049 Nintendo 108 GBA Famicom Mini: Pac-Man 118,679 Nintendo 109 GBA Famicom Mini: Bomberman 117,776 Nintendo 110 PS2 Netsu Chu! Pro Yakyuu 2004 116,689 Namco 111 PS2 Kengo 3 116,275 Genki 112 PS2 Pro Yakyuu Spirits 2004 116,134 Konami 113 GBA Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibouken 3 Advance 115,262 Square Enix 114 PSP Ridge Racers 115,256 Namco 115 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Waku Waku Anime Matsuri 114,021 205,130 Namco 116 PS2 Shadow Hearts II 110,279 Aruze 117 GBA Famicom Mini: Twinbee 109,699 Nintendo 118 GBA Famicom Mini: Excitebike 109,015 Nintendo 119 GBA Slime Morimori Dragon Quest: Shougeki No Shippo Dan 108,538 346,190 Square Enix 120 GBA Konjiki no Gashbell!! Unare! Yuujou no Zakeru 108,438 239,606 Banpresto 121 GC Donkey Konga 2: Hit Song Parade 106,309 Nintendo 122 GBA Zoku Bokura no Taiyou: Taiyou Shounen Django 105,416 Konami 123 PS2 Shining Tears 104,762 Sega 124 GBA Konjiki no Gashbell!! Makai no Bookmark 104,631 Banpresto 125 PS2 Taiko no Tatsujin: Go! Go! Godaime 104,425 Namco 126 GC Atsumare!! Made in Wario 103,974 400,785 Nintendo 127 GBA Super Donkey Kong 103,593 251,878 Nintendo 128 PS2 Kidou Senshi Z Gundam: AEUG Vs. Titans 103,552 638,667 Bandai 129 PS2 BioHazard Outbreak 103,317 437,779 Capcom 130 GBA Power Pro Kun Pocket 7 103,204 Konami 131 PS2 Minna no Golf 4 (PlayStation 2 the Best) 103,106 SCE 132 GBA Summon Night: Craft Sword Monogatari 2 101,248 Banpresto 133 GBA Super Mario Ball 101,237 Nintendo 134 PS2 One Piece Grand Battle! 3 100,673 321,396 Bandai 135 PS2 One Piece Land Land! 100,039 Bandai 136 PS2 Konjiki no Gashbell: Yuujou Tag Battle 99,182 Bandai 137 GBA Densetsu no Stafy 2 97,327 396,294 Nintendo 138 GBA Famicom Mini: Mappy 96,536 Nintendo 139 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 10 Chou Ketteiban: 2003 Memorial 96,042 198,734 Konami 140 GBA Tennis no Oji-Sama 2004: Glorious Gold/Stylish Silver 95,156 Konami 141 PS2 Momotarou Dentetsu 12 95,000 301,064 Hudson 142 GBA Dragon Ball: Advance Adventure 94,456 Banpresto 143 GBA Famicom Mini: Makai-Mura 94,179 Nintendo 144 GBA Famicom Mini: Mario Bros. 92,251 Nintendo 145 PS2 Kaido Battle 2: Chain Reaction 91,785 Genki 146 GBA Tottoko Hamtaro: Ham Ham Sports 91,775 Nintendo 147 PSP Shin Sangoku Musou 90,714 Koei 148 GBA Pokemon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire 89,476 406,447 Pokemon 149 GBA Mario Golf: GBA Tour 88,904 Nintendo 150 PS2 Nobunaga no Yabou: Tenka Sousei 88,485 Koei 151 GBA Super Donkey Kong 2 88,026 Nintendo 152 GC Doubutsu no Mori e+ 87,792 355,035 Nintendo 153 PS2 Ratchet & Clank 2 87,305 223,535 SCE 154 GBA Famicom Mini: Takahashi Meijin no Bouken Jima 86,404 Nintendo 155 GBA Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Omoide no Soumeikyoku 86,181 Bandai 156 GBA Croket! 3: Guranyuoukoku no Nazo 85,303 185,681 Konami 157 GBA One Piece: Going Baseball 85,281 Bandai 158 GBA Metroid: Zero Mission 85,045 Nintendo 159 PS2 KOF: Maximum Impact 85,036 SNK Playmore 160 PS2 Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shou 83,215 Sammy 161 DS Daigasso! Band Brothers 82,956 Nintendo 162 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 39: Boku no Machi Zukuri 82,228 111,758 D3 Publisher 163 GBA Famicom Mini: Star Soldier 82,082 Nintendo 164 PS2 Iris no Atelier: Eternal Mana 80,969 Gust 165 GC Kidou Senshi Gundam: Senshitachi no Kiseki 80,615 Bandai 166 PS2 Kashiramoji D Special Stage 79,601 Sega 167 PS2 Kessen III 78,654 Koei 168 PS2 J-League Winning Eleven 8: Asia Championship 78,038 Konami 169 PS2 Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax 77,791 Atlus 170 PS2 Dororo 77,033 Sega 171 PS2 Slotter Up Core 5 76,428 Dorart 172 GC Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 11 76,218 Konami 173 GBA Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation 75,809 Capcom 174 PS2 Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Dream Carnival 75,622 Bandai 175 GBA Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed: Tomo to Kimi to Koko de 75,423 Bandai 176 PS2 Guilty Gear Isuka 74,270 Sammy 177 GBA Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3 73,870 Konami 178 PS2 Sakura Taisen Monogatari 73,091 Sega 179 GBA Famicom Mini: Famicom Tantei Club - Kieta Koukeisha Zenkouhen 72,954 Nintendo 180 PS2 Soccer Life! 72,949 Banpresto 181 PS2 Front Mission 4 72,832 242,438 Square Enix 182 GBA Bokujou Monogatari: Mineral Town no Nakama Tachi for Girls 72,568 108,362 Marvelous Interactive 183 PS2 Sakura Taisen V Episode 0: Kouya no Samurai Musume 71,807 Sega 184 GC Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes 71,592 Konami 185 PS2 007: Everything or Nothing 71,373 Electronic Arts 186 PS2 PoPoLoCrois: Tsuki no Okite no Bouken 70,631 SCE 187 PS2 Waga Ryuu o Miyo: Pride of the Dragon Peace 70,184 SCE 188 GC Konjiki no Gashbell!! Yuujou no Tag Battle Full Power 69,453 Bandai 189 PS2 Ultraman 69,346 Bandai 190 PS2 Taikou Risshiden V 69,333 Koei 191 PS2 Armored Core: Nine Breaker 67,591 From Software 192 PS2 Silent Hill 4: The Room 67,424 Konami 193 PS2 The Nightmare of Druaga: Fushigi no Dungeon 67,295 Arika 194 GBA Croket! 4 67,276 Konami 195 GBA Konjiki no Gashbell!! Unare! Yuujou no Zakeru 2 67,219 Banpresto 196 GBA Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II International 66,702 Banpresto 197 GBA Famicom Mini: Wrecking Crew 66,697 Nintendo 198 GBA Famicom Mini: Famicom Tantei Club Part II 66,535 Nintendo 199 GBA Made in Wario 66,092 622,898 Nintendo 200 GBA Legendz: Yomigaeru Shiren no Shima 65,329 Bandai 201 GBA Famicom Mini: Balloon Fight 65,083 Nintendo 202 PS2 Stella Deus 64,535 Atlus 203 GC Kirby no Air Ride 64,425 422,311 Nintendo 204 GBA Famicom Mini: Akumajou Dracula 64,397 Nintendo 205 PS2 Koukaku Kidoutai: Stand Alone Complex 63,899 SCE 206 PS2 Burnout 3: Takedown 62,341 Electronic Arts 207 GBA Finding Nemo 62,058 90,560 Yuke's 208 PS2 Gallop Racer Lucky 7 61,765 Tecmo 209 PS2 3-Nen B-Gumi Kinpachi Sensei: Densetsu no Kyoudan ni Tate! 61,680 Chunsoft 210 GBA Famicom Mini: Famicom Mukashi Banashi 61,437 Nintendo 211 XB Dead or Alive Ultimate 60,820 Tecmo 212 GBA Puyo Puyo Fever 60,486 Sega 213 PS2 San Goku Shi IX 60,386 117,429 Koei 214 DS Kimi no Tame Nara Shineru 59,324 Sega 215 PS2 SuperLite 2000 Puzzle Series: Tetris Kiwame Michi 59,071 68,779 Success 216 GBA Duel Masters 2: Invincible Advance 58,901 Takara 217 GBA Famicom Mini: SD Gundam World Gachapon Senshi - Scramble Wars 58,578 Nintendo 218 GBA Famicom Mini: Dig-Dug 58,572 Nintendo 219 PS2 King of Colosseum II 58,086 Spike 220 PS2 Boku no Natsuyasumi 2 (PlayStation 2 the Best) 57,638 SCE 221 PS2 Rakushou! Pachi-Slot Sengen 2 57,538 Tecmo 222 PS2 Gradius V 56,684 Konami 223 XB Ninja Gaiden 56,544 Tecmo 224 GC Sonic Heroes 56,281 56,281 Sega 225 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 48: The Taxi: Utenshu wa Kimi da 56,168 D3 Publisher 226 PS2 FIFA Total Football 2 56,075 Electronic Arts 227 GBA Zettai Zetsumei: Denja Rasuji-San 55,517 Kids Station 228 PS2 Crimson Tears 55,501 Capcom 229 GBA Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX 55,406 Atlus 230 PS2 Jikkyou Powerful Pro Yakyuu 11 Chou Ketteiban 54,853 Konami 231 PS2 Exciting Pro Wrestling 5 54,079 Yuke's 232 GC One Piece Grand Battle! 3 53,719 155,206 Bandai 233 PS2 Tennis no Oji-Sama: Saikyou Team o Kessei Seyo! 53,650 Konami 234 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 61: The Oneechanbara 53,587 D3 Publisher 235 PS2 The King of Fighters 2002 53,331 SNK Playmore 236 PS2 Formula One 2004 52,889 SCE 237 GBA Gyakuten Saiban 2 (Best Price!) 52,634 54,881 Capcom 238 PS2 Sakurazaka Shouboutai 52,582 Irem Software Engineering 239 DS Chokkan Hitofude 52,242 Nintendo 240 PS2 Sega Ages 2500 Series Vol. 12: Puyo Puyo Tsuu Perfect Set 52,008 3D Ages 241 GBA Famicom Mini: Nazo no Murasame-Jou 51,807 Nintendo 242 GC Bokujou Monogatari: Wonderful Life for Girls 51,772 Marvelous Interactive 243 PS2 Bujingai 51,549 94,665 Taito 244 GBA Boboboubo Boubobo: 9 Kiwame Senshi Gyagu Yuugou 51,434 Hudson 245 PS2 Ico (PlayStation 2 the Best) 51,273 SCE 246 GBA Hoshi no Kirby Yume no Izumi Deluxe 51,190 832,901 Nintendo 247 GC Zoids vs. III 50,737 Tomy 248 GBA Famicom Mini: Metroid 50,353 Nintendo 249 PS2 La Pucelle: Hikari no Seijo Densetsu Nishuu 50,229 Nippon Ichi 250 PS2 Saru EyeToy 50,218 SCE 251 PS2 Grand Theft Auto III 50,153 358,917 Capcom 252 PS2 Naruto: Narutimate Hero 49,775 313,755 Bandai 253 PS2 Tenshou Gakuen Gensouroku 49,737 Asmik Ace Entertainment 254 PS2 Shinten Makai: Generation of Chaos IV 49,693 Idea Factory 255 GBA Famicom Mini: Hikari Shinwa: Palutena no Kagami 49,538 Nintendo 256 PS2 Street Fighter III: Third Strike 49,088 Capcom 257 PS2 Sonic Heroes 48,899 48,899 Sega 258 PS2 Arc the Lad: Generation 48,667 SCE 259 PS2 Rakushou! Pachi-Slot Sengen 48,435 134,371 Tecmo 260 PS2 Dokodemo Issyo: Toro to Nagare Boshi 47,867 SCE 261 GBA Futari wa Precure: Arienai! Yume no Kuni ha Daimeikyuu 47,671 Bandai 262 GC Super Robot Taisen GC 47,025 Banpresto 263 PS2 Shaman King: Funbari Spirits 46,748 Bandai 264 PS2 Kamen Rider Blade 46,131 Bandai 265 PS2 Lord of the Rings: Ou no Kikan 45,806 Electronic Arts 266 PS2 SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos 45,628 86,798 SNK Playmore 267 PS2 Dokapon DX 45,595 Asmik Ace Entertainment 268 PS2 Jissen Pachi-Slot Hisshouhou! Sammy's Collection 2 45,275 Sammy 269 PS2 Dokapon the World 45,096 Asmki Ace Entertainment 270 GBA Tottoko Hamtaro 4: Nijiiro Daikoushin Dechu 44,850 293,495 Nintendo 271 GBA Croket! Great Jikuu no Boukensha 44,812 Konami 272 PS2 Lupin III: Columbus no Isan wa Akenisomaru 44,762 Banpresto 273 PS2 FIFA Total Football 44,639 Electronic Arts 274 PS2 Inuyasha: Juuso no Kamen 44,627 Bandai 275 PS2 R: Racing Evolution 44,338 130,889 Namco 276 PS2 Beni no Umi 2 44,175 Koei 277 PS2 SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs 43,420 SCE 278 GBA Famicom Mini: Clu Clu Land 42,944 Nintendo 279 PS2 Simple 2000 Series Vol. 56: The Survival Game 42,640 D3 Publisher 280 PS2 Tokyo Majin Gakuen: Kaihoujyou Kefurokou 42,604 Marvelous Interactive 281 GBA Sonic Advance 3 42,574 Sega 282 DS Kenshuui Tendo Dokuta 42,430 Spike 283 XB Halo 2 42,310 Microsoft 284 GBA Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny 42,091 Bandai 285 GC Zelda no Densetsu: Kaze no Takuto 41,939 742,609 Nintendo 286 PS2 Densha de Go! Final 41,820 Taito 287 PS2 Kowloon Youma Gakuen Ki 41,726 Atlus 288 PS2 Need for Speed Underground 41,405 53,131 Electronic Arts 289 PS2 EX Jinsei Game II 41,147 81,171 Takara 290 PS2 Need for Speed Underground J (EA Best Hits) 40,977 Electronic Arts 291 PS2 Monkey Turn V 40,773 Bandai 292 PS2 Pop'n Music 9 40,721 Konami 293 PS2 NBA Live 2005 40,116 Electronic Arts 294 PS2 Shin Sangoku Musou 3 Mushouden 39,944 531,303 Koei 295 PS2 Final Fantasy X (Mega Hits) 39,789 199,429 Square 296 GC Dairantou Smash Brothers DX 39,570 1,349,418 Nintendo 297 GBA Wagamama * Fairy Mirumo de Pon! Hachinin no Toki no Yousei 39,269 67,329 Konami 298 PS2 Sanyo Pachinko Paradise 9 39,182 71,896 Irem Software Engineering 299 PS2 Kishin Houkou Demon Bane 38,969 Kadokawa Shoten 300 PS2 Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2 38,773 Namco category:famitsu